totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Sujira Vs. Snk Vs. Bleach Vs. Marvel 2
Was originally the forthcoming sequel after the first TDSvs.Snkvs.Bleachvs.Marvel. Eisuke Ogura returned to do designs for character illustrations, Hideki Okugawa is doing music development, and Nobuyuki Hiyama was the announcerfor the sequel. The game's release date is confirmed as: December 21, 2010 in Japan for PS3 and Nintendo Wii consoles, and then March 1, 2011 in North America for PS3 and Nintendo Wii consoles (with the Wii version having availability access to online play). On October 7, 2010, on behalf of Sega's rights, the game has been called off for unknown reasons. List of Characters confirmed Beginning July 8, 2010 and every following week up until the end of the month, three characters on each brand will be revealed. By October 3, the whole list of characters have been revealed. Unlike the last game, there will only be about a list of 80 characters (since the prequel had over 90 and the roster for this game won't plan to extend). The three characters in each side are announced every Sunday and Friday, every week. Tetsuya Nomura has officially stated that the roster will now have 120 characters, instead of 80. *Game director Tetsuya Nomura (famous for Kingdom Hearts and other Square Enix games) accepted being the new game director for the game, as well as handling how the character roster will be done. He decided that beginning July 8, 2010 up until July 25, 2010 to begin confirming characters... The game has a grand of new characters, replacing some favorites! The new characters for the Bleach Side confirmed are Bankai Ichigo, Soi Fon, Mashiro Kuna, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shuhei Hisagi, Kenpachi Zaraki/Yachiru Kusajishi, and Jushiro Ukitake. Other new characters confirmed are Superman, Baokurea Ryo, Batman, Kishira Raiji, Sameji Culd, Sujira-Lord Ryo, Super Skrull, Johnny Ohm, and Brigade. Most characters from the previous game won't be considered returning, as they are absent from the game, which may hurt the game's reception. But when the console versions are released, you have the ability to convert characters from the previous game, into the sequel to expand your character roster (similar to M.U.G.E.N, but simply easier, and undownloadable). *During story mode, before fighting the final boss, you have a choice of either fighting Dark Ash (if playing for the SNK side), Demon Soi Fon/Dark Rukia (if playing for either Bleach or TDS Side, with TDS getting no continues or losing no rounds) or Galactus (if playing for Marvel and getting no continues). The final boss of the game is Cerberus, who is the older brother of Damien (previous boss) who absorbs his powers and fuses them with the Grim Reaper's powers. Gameplay Total Drama Sujira Vs. Snk Vs. Bleach Vs. Marvel 2 features a new gaming method, clearly similar to Street Fighter III and Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. The game allows you to freely select characters without using the same side. During gameplay, there are special finishers you can execute known as Ultimate Buster, with each character having four of their original Ultimate Finishers. Although before the battle, you can only choose two finishers, and not all four of them (Nomura thought that the idea of the game wouldn't actually be suprising if a player would use all four Ultimate Busters). Combos have returned, with the debut of new fighting methods: the Aerial Attack System, and the Ground Attack System. More and more, the game, itself allows you during gameplay in Arcade Mode to fight through ten stages, with the fifth and ninth stages being bonuses. The tenth is the last stage, with the boss being Cerberus (a three-headed demon dog with angelic wings and a striking resemblance to Samara from The Ring). The game features you in the english version (when it is released) to switch from english to japanese voices, with the option being similar to Street Fighter IV. Music All music for this game will be composed by Hideki Okugawa, replacing Satoshi Ise. All tracks from the previous game will return, and are rather turned into remixes for the game. There will also be new music for the stage arenas in the game.